


【楼台】描写练习：玫瑰

by SourCreamPumpkin



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 楼台 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourCreamPumpkin/pseuds/SourCreamPumpkin





	【楼台】描写练习：玫瑰

现实主义：

 

平心而论，现在的小姑娘是没有以前那么好哄了。要是放在他中学那会儿，变玫瑰这招可是一放一个准；所谓的漏网之鱼，这许多年来也只有那么一个而已。

 

“不错，可以出师了。”

 

从弟弟中接过那鲜艳欲滴的深红花朵，他发现茎秆上的锐刺已经被小心地除去，正如自己此刻的心。

 

 

浪漫主义：

 

过后想起来，其实事情远没有那么复杂。想让一朵玫瑰永远不得盛开，只要把他的双手折断、双脚捆死、双眼封存、嘴唇缝牢然后埋进怀里就可以了。他会给予他每一次呼吸，就像夜给予早晨露水，风给予春天生命，月亮给予大海潮汐。就算会被恨也没关系，不如说假如能狠狠地把他恨上一辈子，那就最好不过——至少在给明台买那一趟沪港航班的机票之前，这一切都还并未为时过晚。

 

 

魔幻现实主义：

 

现在问题来了。谁都没有教过他，被玫瑰花刺扎到一下就忽然变得只有拇指那么大的弟弟，到底要喂什么来养活。

 

 

印象派：

 

和姐姐的想法不同，他其实不介意小孩子穿得花里胡哨一点。毕竟弟弟都长成那样，灰布粗衣也遮掩不了的光华璀璨，锋芒毕露些反倒叫人不敢轻犯。明台胸口的玫瑰是他亲手别上去的。当炽烈浓艳的花瓣把本就精美的面容映得愈发如梦似幻，他有了一瞬的犹豫：究竟是放他出去为害人间好，还是把他押回自己书房去背拉丁情诗好呢。

 

 

科幻系：

 

“大哥你知道吗，在我们生活的世界之外，可能还存在着无数个相似又不完全相同的宇宙，在其他世界里的你有可能不是我哥哥，而是我的……咦你手上的玫瑰哪来的？我明明还没……”

“编码0920号宇宙来的那个你十分钟前塞给我的。”

“？！？！”

 

 

悲剧结尾：

 

曾几何时早已习惯旁人诧异的目光。只是在偶尔有人问起为什么要在扫墓时候带这么艳的花的时候，他就会淡淡笑道：“我弟弟不喜欢白玫瑰。”

 

 

喜剧结尾：

 

曾几何时早已习惯旁人诧异的目光。只是他到现在也搞不明白，抱着99朵红玫瑰站在闹市中心这种匪夷所思的接头方式，到底是组织上头的意思，还是明台那混小子故意想出来折腾自己的。


End file.
